


Rather Unappreciated

by mresundance



Series: Madancy Flash Fics [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Polyamory, my dumb sons, this is not real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh is laughing his ass off, and Mads wonders why. Or: while on vacation, Hugh is a smol troll, and Mads encourages him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather Unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this is real, or, you think that I think this is real, please seek medical help.

At first it was a few, good natured guffaws. They escalated into laughter, and then hiccupping. Mads knew that, for Hugh, this was a sort of laughter cubed: the point where Hugh started laughing so hard he just hiccupped.

Mads would feel more put out if it weren't for the laughter. He wandered out of the shower, naked and dripping, a little sulky, but mostly curious.

Hugh lay on the couch, laughing and hiccuping, tears trickling out of his eyes, the laptop open on the coffee table.

"Hugh?" Mads asked. "You said you'd join me in the shower."

Earlier in the morning, Hanne and Claire had taken the car up to Laihna for a girl's day on the town, leaving "the menfolk to their own devices", as Claire liked to say. Now Mads' skin felt tight and hot from his and Hugh's morning out in the Maui sun, when they'd wandered the nearby beaches, paddled through the shallows, and surfed.

"Oh, sorry love, I just --" Hugh snorted. "I --"

"What are you laughing at?"

"This blog says we _hate_ each other."

Mads piqued.

"Hate?"

"Oh my _god,_ yes, just --" Hugh sat up, curls rumpled and still smelling of salt and sunshine.

"You apparently _live in my shadow_ and are _criminally underrated._ "

"Oh, well. I don't know," Mads sat down next to Hugh, planting his naked, half sandy, half damp ass on the couch. Hanne would notice that later and spank him, which is why he did it. Claire would probably help.

"Sometimes I do feel rather unappreciated," Mads finished, tousling Hugh's hair. "Such as when you don't join me in the shower."

"Oh, your life is horrid," Hugh grinned.

He shoved Mads onto his side, and, unceremoniously, sat on him.

"How is it like, living in my shadow?" Hugh said, his swim trunks rasping against Mads' hip.

"I feel very oppressed," Mads replied. Hugh leaned down and kissed him.

"So very," Hugh hummed, nudging Mads onto his back. "I hear I'm an utter prick to work with."

"Oh yes, you're terrible," Mads said. They laughed as they kissed.

"We probably fight all the time while on set," Hugh whispered, nibbling Mads' ear.

"Constantly," Mads ran his hands up and down Hugh's back.

"We often come to blows."

Hugh bit Mads' collarbone hard enough to leave teeth marks. Mads knew Hanne would certainly spank Hugh for leaving such a mark. And Claire certainly would approve and participate.

"They have to physically pull us apart," Mads said, grabbing Hugh by the waist and flinging them onto the floor. Hugh landed beneath him, his ass pressed into Mads' groin -- and his throbbing cock.

Hugh moaned into the carpet.

 "You are also very pretentious," Mads said coarsely, yanking Hugh's swim trunks down, exposing him. Mads began rubbing his cock between Hugh's cheeks.

"I'm an utter twat," Hugh arched up against Mads.

"But you're just secretly jealous of me," Mads thrust against Hugh.

"Oh _god,_ so _fucking_ jealous, I -- ah! --" he groaned as Mads reached around and began stroking him in time to his thrusts.

"I'm just a pretty face, a talentless -- mmm -- Jesus _Christ_ Mads --" Hugh's fingers dug into the carpet as he came.

"You also have no endurance," Mad panted, right after he came. He and Hugh lay in a heaving heap, bodies sweat-and-cum sticky, even with the balmy breeze whispering through the patio curtains.

"No endurance," Hugh murmured. "Unlike _some amazingly beautiful talented_ actor I know."

"I wonder who that might be?" Mads kissed Hugh's slender sun-browned shoulders.

Hugh wriggled around, and, with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, kissed Mads lightly on the lips.

"My wife."

Before Mads could seize him, Hugh sprang up with a laugh, scampering to the bathroom.

"He's really not _wrong_ ," Mads grumbled, standing up and chasing after him.  


End file.
